First Order Dropship
Background (wookieepedia) Atmospheric Assault Landers,1 also known as First Order Transporters,2 were armored troop carriers operated by the First Order, designed to ferry up to twenty stormtroopers from orbital vessels to planetary surfaces. The Sienar-Jaemus Army Systems's Atmospheric Assault Lander featured a disembarkation ramp in the front, and a bright spotlight above the ramp, to brighten the stormtroopers disembarking, and spread fear among their enemies as well as finding enemies in the dark. Located directly behind the searchlight there was a forward deflector augmenter and sensor array. On top of the craft located in the middle there was a troop compartment emergency hatch. The cockpit was up near the stern and was positioned to maximize landing zone visibility, and was narrow enough that the pilot was required to stand when the lander was in operation. The transport was maneuvred by a single veteran TIE pilot, but could be controlled via consoles in the crew compartment below. The landers had four robust landing gear underneath for hard landings, and had one ramp actuator on either side of the front to stabilize the craft when the ramp was lowered. On the lower sides of the craft near the front landing gear there was atmospheric ducting; as well the forward repulsor array was also located there, and was covered up by blast-protected armored metal plates. The craft were powered by four SJAS-210 sublight ion engines. Stormtroopers deployed just when the boarding ramp was lowered, with a first group of troopers rushing out to establish a perimeter. To do this, soldiers often used FWMB-10 repeating blasters, which offered a good cover fire. Two squads, disembarked in standard two-abreast formation, could begin combat operations in as little as 30 seconds, allowing the lander to evacuate the drop zone. A single stormtrooper gunner protected the lander during its final approach to the drop zone, scanning the terrain from an elevated turret mounting a F-Z0 antipersonnel blaster cannon. The turret provided a 240-degree field of fire and could also be maneuvered from the crew compartment. An elevating footplate raised gunner into position. Deflector shield generator was located on top of the craft, while the prow had a forward deflector augmenter. The smooth hull was designed to deflect blaster fire; engines were protected thanks to an extended external armor. To better protect the ship, voids contained inert gas to dampen blaster impacts. The Atmospheric Assault Lander was used by the First Order 30 years after the Battle of Endor. They were used to deploy stormtroopers to restore order to a mining colony in the Pressylla system. Just after the mission, four of the Assault Landers and Kylo Ren's command shuttle launched from the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Finalizer at Jakku to discover information about Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker's exile. The Landers were also used to attack the planet Takodana in an attempt to catch BB-8, an astromech droid which had been given the information. RPG STATS Affiliation: First Order Ship Type: AAL Class: Dropship Manufacturer: Sienar-Jaemus Army Systems Crew: 1 + 1 gunner + 20 Stormtroopers Cargo: 30 tons in place of Stormtroopers MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 900 cockpit - 350 Sensor/Communications Array - 150 Landing Ramp - 500 Engines (4) - 400 ea Landing Skids (4) - 100 ea Shields - 150 per side (900 total) AR - 12 Armour - Stops up weapons that do up to 20md NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: 900kph, Mach 5 with shileds on Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 1 day. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 17.83m Height: 9.1mm Width: 7.3m Weight: 20 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Anti-personnel Blaster Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-personnel SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 2km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1km DAMAGE: 6d6md RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 10 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 day if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +10% to sensors skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)